Social media has become a growing part of social life. Social media users can post blogs, photos, comments, messages, locations, feelings, and videos using one or more social media platforms. Many social media users prefer to update and share information from a mobile computing device, such as a smart phone, wearable devices such as glasses and watches, tablets, etc. Such devices, because of their size, often operate with more limited resources than full size counterparts.